The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and pharmacokinetics of a single dose of adefovir dipivoxil, an antiretroviral drug, in HIV infected children. This information will be used to determine dosage(s) which may be suitable for the phase I multiple dose evaluation of adefovir dipivoxil in future studies in HIV infected children.